dragonballfandomcom-20200225-history
Death Beam
& or & or & |similar='Bang Beam Finger Beam Dodon Ray' }} Death Beam (デスビーム, Desubīmu), originally the Freeza Beam (フリーザビーム, Furīzabīmu),Dragon Ball Z: Super Butōden, 1993 is a powerful and lethal Finger Beam technique that is one of Frieza's signature attacks. Overview To perform the technique, the user extends his right arm and fires a small, thin, very fast and concentrated laser-like beam of ki from his index finger, which barrels down and pierces through the opponent. The user is able to fire the attack very quickly, while maintaining precise aim. On Namek, Frieza uses the attack to kill the young Cargo; Frieza's murder of Cargo happens in the ''Dragon Ball'' manga (it is Dodoria's Mouth Energy Wave that murder Cargo in the anime). In the anime, Frieza uses the technique for the first time to kill a Namekian warrior he was strangling, performing it as part of an attack similar to the Chaotic Dead End technique. Frieza uses this attack fired from his index and middle fingers extended forwards in attempt to kill Gohan on Namek, but Vegeta kicks Gohan out of the way to save him, causing the beam to instead hit and destroy a nearby island.Dragon Ball Z episode 84, "Dende's Demise" Frieza uses the attack again to murder Vegeta and then to attack Goku twice, with no avail, but heavily wounding Piccolo the second time.Frieza's attack on Piccolo was either directly in the manga or the result of Piccolo pushing Goku out of the way in the anime Later, he performs the technique on Super Saiyan Goku, but it makes no damage at all. Due to having some of Frieza's and King Cold's cells, Cell is also able to perform the attack. He uses it against Super Saiyan Gohan during their battle in the Cell Games, and later to execute Future Trunks. Appearance in Video Games This attack appears in the ''Butōden'' series, the ''Budokai'' series, Dragon Ball Z: Supersonic Warriors 2, the ''Budokai Tenkaichi'' series, the ''Raging Blast'' games, Dragon Ball: Zenkai Battle Royale, and Dragonball Heroes. Variations The Death Beam has a few variations: *'Crazy Finger Beam'''Budokai Tenkaichi'' video game series – A two-handed rapid fire version used by Frieza in his 3rd Form against Piccolo. It is performed by firing multiple Death Beams from both hands (fired from the middle and index fingers) in a very rapid succession. *'Barrage Death BeamDragon Ball Z: Budokai Tenkaichi 3'', 2007. – A single-handed, rapid fire version used by Frieza in his Final Form. It is performed like a normal Death Beam, but Frieza fires multiple beams from his index finger instead of a single beam. Frieza used this move during his first encounter with Goku but the Saiyan was able deflect them all with just one hand (much to Frieza's surprise) and again Frieza used the technique on Goku but the newly transformed Super Saiyan was able to dodge all (much to Frieza's shock) sans the last one, which was intentional. Perfect Cell used this move against Gohan, but the young Full-Power Super Saiyan was able to dodge all the beams. *Full Power Death Beam' – A full-powered version of the Death Beam, which is fired like a normal Death Beam, but the beam is wider, brighter, and it has far more power. This attack was used by Super Perfect Cell to kill Future Trunks. *'Chaotic Dead EndDragon Ball: Raging Blast 2, 2010 – A version of the Death Beam used by Cooler in his base form. Cooler shoots a regular Death Beam through the opponent's chest, followed by a few energy spheres to the falling opponent, inflicting a huge amount of damage. Used against Piccolo in order to take care of him so he wouldn't cause anymore trouble in Cooler's mission. *'Death RazorDragon Ball Heroes, 2011 – A variation of the Death Beam used by Chilled. He extends his index finger forward as he was charging a regular Death Beam, but he instead fires several pink beams simultaneously, creating a giant explosion. Gallery References Category:Techniques Category:Offensive techniques Category:Beam Attacks